Video games and other applications that simulate research conventionally use technology trees with nodes that represent discoveries and edges between the nodes that allow one discovery to lead to another discovery. As a user progresses through the tree, other nodes may become available for discovery. For example, discovery of a first level of virtual technology in the game allows a user to “discover” a second level of virtual technology. However, such simulated research is deterministic and does not reflect real-world research, which typically involves trial-and-error, hypothesis testing, and, in some instances, a degree of luck. As such, conventional research simulations do not involve game play in a manner that simulates how real-world research and innovation takes place.